


flags

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Dream comes out to George (and their viewers).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: For The Good Children Of God [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	flags

**\- dream's pov -**

Dream was on his phone, playing 1010!, a stupid Tetris-like game. With half an ear he was listening to George who was currently live and in a call with him. Dream hadn't been in the mood to stream or play so he was just hanging around in the call, enjoying spending time with his best friend and occasionally answering some questions from the chat. 

"I don't know, I never really got why people put up flags.", George was saying right now, probably contributing to a conversation with the viewers Dream didn't pay attention to. "Also I wouldn't even have space for one, there's literally no blank spot left on my wall. What about you, Dream?" 

The mention of his name got Dream's full attention. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't really listening. What about me?" 

George scoffed. "What, you've got something better to do than listening to me?" 

"Maybe I have. What's the question?" 

"Someone asked if the Dream Team had a logo or a flag and then the discussion got out of hand. Do you have any flags on your wall, Dream?"

Dream looked around his room on reflex although he knew exactly what it looked like. He contemplated his answer for a moment but ultimately decided against lying. "Yeah, I do." 

"Which one? A Dream Team flag?" 

"We don't have a flag, stupid.", Dream laughed at him. Although that would be really cool. "No, I, uhm... I have a pride and a pan flag, actually." 

George didn't miss a beat. "Oh, really? That's so cool. If you ever decide to do facecam that's gonna be an amazing background." Then he went back to commenting his gameplay like nothing happened. "Maybe I should put a bunch of banners on the walls of my house here in Minecraft, that would be nice."

Dream sat in his chair, confused. George had heard him correctly, right? And he surely understood what Dream just did? 

"George?", he interrupted. 

"Hm?" 

"You do realize that I just came out to you and our entire community, right?" 

It was weird but somehow relieving to think that. It had been a spur of the moment decision but long overdue, Dream just hadn't known how to do it. 

George leant back in his chair, Dream could see in the livestream he had pulled up on his monitor, and smiled warmly. 

"I realize, yeah, and I appreciate your trust, but i don't really care. It doesn't change anything. You're my best friend, Dream." 

Warmth blossomed in Dream's chest. "Thanks, George. Love you." 

He felt like he didn't say enough, but he'd rather stop talking before his voice broke from the tears welling up in his eyes. He never genuinely doubted that George would be chill with it, but he hadn't realized how much this would still mean to him. 

Looking at the chat overspilling with rainbows, blue, yellow and pink hearts and DREAM SUPPORT just made the silly smile on his face grow even bigger. His life really was awesome.


End file.
